Fallout Girls Z!
by Daemon Soul
Summary: War. War never changes. Note: WE OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

"War. War never changes.

In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power.

People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion-powered cars, portable computers. But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream.

Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my wife, for my oldest son, for my daughter, for my infant son - because if my time in the army taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes."

Tokio said as he rehearsed his speech in the mirror. "You're gonna knock 'em dead at the Veteran's Hall tonight, hon" Michiru said to her husband "You think?" he asked his wife. "Absolutely. Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror" she said. When Tokio left and went into the kitchen he was met with Mr. Robert their robot butler.

"Ah, good morning, Sir! Your coffee. 173.5 Fahrenheit. brewed to perfection! And today's newspaper just delivered!" "Hey Mr. Robert" Tokio said as he grabbed the coffee pot "Enjoy your coffee sir!" said Mr. Robert. Shou starts crying and Mr. Robert goes to check on him. Michiru chuckles "You know I was nervous at first, but Mr. Robert's really good with the kids." Dai and Kaoru are playing a wrestling video game as Tokio reads his news paper and drinking his coffee. Someone knocks at the door and Tokio gets up to check who it is. At the door there stood a man with a clipbaord. "Good morning! Vault-Tech calling!" said the man. "Vault-Tech? What's that?" asked Tokio. "Why we're about you sir! And helping secure your future. You see, Vault-Tech is the foremost builder of state-of-the-art underground fallout shelters. Vaults, if you will. Luxury accommodations, Where you can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation. You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. I've been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you." said the man.

"What's so important?" asked Tokio. "Why nothing less than your entire future! If you haven't noticed, sir, this country has gone to heck in a hand basket. If you'll excuse my language. The big kaboom is... it's inevitable, I'm afraid. And coming sooner than you may think. If you catch my meaning. Now, I know you're a busy fellow. So I won't take up much of your time. I'm here to tell you that because of your family's service to our country, you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local vault. Vault 100." said the man. Tokio gave the man his and his family's information. The man left.

Tokio and Michiru went to check on their 6 month old son Shou. "Mom, Dad you need to see this!" their 18 year old son Dai called from the livingroom. "We have recieved that the North-East of the U.S has been nuked everyone must go to the valuts if you have signed into one." said the General on TV. "Oh my god we have to go to the vault now!" Tokio said "I got Shou" Michiru said "Come on Kaoru" Tokio said to his daughter. They ran with the crowed. "We need to get in! We're on the list." Tokio told the man with the list. "Toddler male... Child female... Young adult male... Adult male... Adult female... Ok, go ahead" said the officer with the list. They entered the vault and put on a jumpsuit. They were told to enter the Cryopod.

* * *

 ** _~147 years later~_**

 ** _~Dai's POV~_**

Kaoru, and I were unfrozen I don't know how long it has been. Weird noone else is out of their cryopods. I asked Kaoru to stay where she is while I look around. I found a terminal on the wall and decide to check it out. It said that everyone is suppost to be dead... everyone but Kaoru, and me. I called Kaoru over and She came over without hesitation. "Kaoru, we are the only ones alive, everyone else froze to death" I told my little sis. "No... That can't be..." She mumbled. "It is... I've never lied to you Buttercup" I called her by her nickname. "I'm going to take care of you..." I promised her. "Alright..." She mumbled.

* * *

 ** _~9 year later~_**

 ** _~Kaoru's POV~_**

Damn fucking raiders first my leg 5 years ago, then my arm 4 years ago, now my eye! Mother fuckers! "Hey Dai! I need help again!" I called for my big bro. "What do you need?" He asked annoyed. "Well the raiders by the bridge stab my eye out" I said like it happened before. I have an automail left arm and an automail right leg thanks to those raiders now I'll have an automail for an eye! "Karou you should be more careful." Said Dai, duh! "Well at least I killed them all!" I shouted. We still live in the Vault we go out to get supplies the 1st time we did we ran into Mr. Robert our robot butler.

"What happened?" Asked Mr Robert. "A raider stabbed me in the eye" I said. Forgetting on how over protective Mr. Robert can be for a Mr. Handy robot. "Oh no! Are you gonna die!?" Yelled Mr. Robert as he panicked. "No just blind in one eye" I told him calmly. "Oh.." Muttered Mr Robert. Someone knocks on the vault door... Wait who on the waistland knocks anymore?! "I thought everyone was dead.." Said Mr Robert. "Yeah everyone from this vault, What do you think Raiders are?" I asked Mr. Robert.

I saw Dai go near the door with his pistol out ready to fire, I pulled out my sniper rifle and got ready. Dai slowly opened the door. There stood a blonde haired girl, close to my age... 'She looks kinda cute... I wish I could see her with both eyes though.' I thought to myself. "I knew it! There were still some people who remained!" she said "But you could be a raider..." She mumbled as she slapped Dai, then pulled on his face, "Hmmm..." "Get your hands off my brother!" I shouted holding up my weapon. I don't care how cute she is NOONE touches MY brother! She looks at me, "Hmmm! He is human! But you could of captured him! Let's check you!" She shouted as the started doing it to me.

"Are you insane?! he's my older brother!" I shouted at her. "Oh! But you hardly look alike!" She said as she stopped. I'm pretty sure she sees my bleeding eye and metal hand. "We're 13 years apart" I told her "You are? Anyways what makes you look diffrent is the hair! and the skin shade his is 0.2 more darker than yours!" She explained, is that all? "So?! Sibling hardy look like each other they look more like their parents! Now let of of me before I shoot you!" I shouted "My little sis hates being touched mainly by strangers, she's been like that since she could walk" Dai girl stared at him, "Stay out of this jerk!" She said as she pulled out two guns but just aimed near his head, HOLY- "If your swearing in your head please don't!" She said with a sweet face, so cute! I can't resist! "I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"Listen we're not wanting to fight. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some things to give my sister an eye back" Dai said as he left. He took Mr. Robert with him leaving me with the the strange cute girl. She stares at me, "yes?" I say, "Your cute!" She said, "Umm thanks?" does she relised i only one eye? "Your so adorable! I love what you did to your hair! And your outfit it matches your personality! Even though we don't know each other much, I can already tell that your a tomboy!" She says, this is really weird... "I haven't brushed my hair since before I was frozen and how can you tell I'm a tomboy?" I said. "What you wear and the hair!" She answered.

I'm wearing my brother's Marine Corps uniform back when he was 16 years old. "Whatever" I mumbled. "Whatever? Um okay..." She mumbled, "I'm Miyako Gotokuji!" I don't fully trust her enough to give her my real name. "Buttercup" I replied. "I am like a lie detector, that's not your true name! But I don't mind! Buttercup is sweet! You can call me Bubbles if you wish!" She said. "Sorry I don't trust you enough to tell you my real name" I told her. "Okay!" She says as she smile. I blushed 'Damnit Kaoru get a hold of yourself!' I yelled in my head.

"You look so strong!" She says. I blush harder damn girl! "Karou we're back!" Said Dai, I facepalm myself, he just said my real name! There are times where I just wanna scream at Dai and call him a moran! "Karou... Nice name!" Say Miyako with a sweet smile. I glared at her "Your not aloud to call me by my name" "Ok Buttercup!" Says 'Bubbles'

* * *

 _ **~Miyako's POV~**_

She is so cool! "Buttercup?" I mumble. "What?!" she snaps and I giggled. "What do you enjoy doing?" I ask. "I just want to know you better!" I say, I LIKE HER SO MUCH! "Well I got stabbed in the eye by a fucking raider!" she says as her brother puts something in its place. "So? I still think your cute!" I say, and it's true! "Ok you must be on drugs to think that" she said. those words hit me, My head drops "Drugs? Drugs? DRUGS?!" I scream, ahh! Manners! I calm down "Sorry... Anyways you still are cute!" I say, "I think what the girl is saying, is that you look girly Karou.." Said 'Buttercup's' older brother. "If you weren't attaching a new eye on me I'd beat you senseless Dai" 'Buttercup' said to 'Dai'. "Calm down she started it!" Said 'Dai'.

"I AM CALM!" she 'shouted'. "Doesn't look like it!" He giggles. "JUST FIX MY FUCKING EYE!" she shouts more. Is it weird its making me like her more?... Nah! She is cool and brave! "Hey Buttercup..." I mumbled. "WHAT?!" She shouts still in a bad mood. "Are you happy?" I ask "why do you care?" She replies."Huh?" I mumbled.

"Forget it" she mumbled. She seems to be upset I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. 'Dai' finally fixed her eye, It took him about 2 minutes... Weird it looks like a normal eye Interesting how they pulled that off... I'm surprised what they can do... "Buttercup.." I mumbled catching Kaoru's attention. "What!?" She hissed. "uhhhhh" I hesitated, thats never happened before!

Why is my heart throbbing? What's going on?! "N- N- Nothing!" I shouted.

* * *

Dae: Hey~o we are sorry this took so long guys we've been busy.

Kwhel22: Like watching anime! And I am sick right now!

Dae: And I've been trying to get my laptop fixed, and I'm busy trying to graduate from school.

Miyako: I hope you all do well!

Momoko: HEY GUYS I AM MOMOKO AKASUTSUMI!

Kwhel22: I feel dejiafu...

Kaoru: Momoko Go! we're ending the chapter!

Dae: Oh hey! If anybody has an idea for either my stories or Kwhel22's just send us a PM, and If we like or pick your idea we'll give a shout out to that person.

Momoko: BYE!

Miyako: Bye...

Kwhel22: Bye!

Kaoru: Later...

Dae: Bye and we'll hope to see you again in...

All: FALLOUT GIRLS Z!


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon Soul: Hello and Welcome back to Fallout Girls Z!

Kwhel22: Hello! Nice to see you all again

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **~Third Person POV~**_

* * *

It has been three months when Miyako aka Bubbles came to Vault 100, and in those three months her and Kaoru aka Buttercup fell more and more in love with each other. But Dai always didn't trust Miyako, no matter how much she did, like finding resources for them, Dai had to act as though he did, but on the inside he wanted her to be in a cage and asked millions of questions. Dai has also noticed that Kaoru had fallen in love with Miyako which only made matters worse...

"What are you saying Dai?" questioned Kaoru "I'm saying I don't trust her!" Dai whispered looking at Miyako, who was happily making dinner, "Who knows she is probably making poison!" "You're just paranoid" Kaoru said back "Who knows! She is probably some crazy raider or something!" Dai replied. "Does she look like a raider?!" Kaoru snapped "No..." Dai mumbled "Ok than it's settled" Kaoru huffed out. "What?" Dai mumbled.

Miyako noticed that they were talking "What's going on?" "Nothing Bubbles" Kaoru smiled at Miyako "Oh do you actually believe this sweet behaviour?" Dai whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru looks at Dai "Hm?" "Maybe we should put her in a cage and ask her a few questions.." Dai said "No" Kaoru glared at Dai "YES!" Kaoru punches Dai "Oh my why ever did you do that?" Miyako asked Kaoru "He was being an asshole" Kaoru said to Miyako.

* * *

 _ **~Miyako's POV~**_

* * *

How interesting... She hates him yet she loves him... "I am not an asshole!" Dai shouted. Confusion... How he reacted.. "Yes you are" Kaoru yelled back "Am not!" Dai screeched "Are too!" I just watched them fight in amazement.

 _~After the fight between siblings~_

There was a bash sound at the door as if someone was trying to break in "Huh? Who could that be?" Dai asked as he goes to the vault door The bashing became louder. Dai got out his weapon Kaoru got her weapon ready too I got out a nail bat, since of course it was the closet thing Dai opens the door, and 'SHE' bursts in.

* * *

 _ **~Third Person's POV ~**_

* * *

The girl who had burst into the room, had orange hair crispy orange, her eyes were full of determination, her eyes were scarlet red, the hair was in a messy ponytail most of her hair was spiking out but the rest reached beyond her waist, she was wearing a blood red top with a black leather jacket, a leather skirt and a chain belt, it seemed she had two katanas locked up behind her back, and in her belt she has two guns, she had two knifes in her black leather shoes, and she right now was holding a nail bat, "TAKE THIS RAIDER!" The girl screamed "WE AIN'T RAIDERS" Kaoru yelled.

"You sure are!" The girl shouted as she dropped her bat and pulled a katana from her back. "How do we know YOUR not a raider?!" Dai said while holding his gun to her head before she could move. The girl notices its a gun from 2077 before the war, no gun like it exists in the world now.

She then dropped her katana, "I'm sorry!" She cried completely changed her personality, then she saw Miyako, "No wait! I'M NOT! YOU COULD'VE STOLEN THAT! YOU'RE ALL RAIDERS! I HATE YOU ALL! BUT I HATE YOU THE MOST! RAIDER NUMBER 7o6!" She screamed. Kaoru and Dai looked confused. "What are you talking about we had these guns back in JROTC when I was in school" Dai said "Don't try to trick me! Your with- oh I see..." The girl said looking a Miyako, "She is doing it to you too..."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru demanded "That girl your with, is a raider... She makes you trust her, then she kills you! She did it to my village of people who were survivors... The people who I lived with for 7 years! I have been looking for her for two years... And now.. I WILL KILL HER!" The girl screamed with tears, as she ran past Dai, and tried to slice Miyako, but Miyako held back the katana with one hand.

"Do you actually believe what this girl is saying? For all we know she could be a raider!" Miyako said. "Do you actually believe what this girl says?! She is pure evil! Created by evil people! Made to kill us all!" The girl shouted. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Miyako cried. "Don't lie, you killer! You killed my whole village! And along with that... My humanity... My sanity! I am going to kill you here and now! I swear I will!" The girl screamed.

"Kaoru! Help!" Miyako cried. Kaoru sees the blade in Miyako's hand it has pierced through her skin but there is no blood not a drop. Kaoru is stunned "No blood! Means no human is in her... WHICH MEANS I HAVE THE RIGHT PERSON!" The girl shouted Kaoru slowly looked up at Miyako "W-wha-..." "Looks like I wasn't able to kill all of you..." Miyako said pushing the girl away.

"Yeah! I don't die so easily!" The girl shouted. "Let me try to remember you... Momoko was it?" Miyako said as her eyes turned red. "YEAH! AND LET IT BE THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER!" The girl known as Momoko shouted Miyako falls smoke coming out of Dai's gun "Leave my sister alone!" Dai said. That didn't stop Miyako, she got up immediately Kaoru was torn on what to do "Stay out of this!" Momoko shouted Kaoru stayed silent Momoko growled Kaoru held up her gun and destroyed Miyako But Miyako still got up, "It's going to more than a gun to kill me..." Kaoru stayed silent but Miyako dropped her gun and went on her knees, "But.. I love Kaoru... So you can go ahead and kill me.." Kaoru couldn't speak "With pleasure!" Momoko shouted as she put sword up high Kaoru can't look "This has been the first time I have felt something thank you Kaoru..." Miyako said tearing up.

Momoko stopped, "A raider... Crying? This is a first... A raider that has feelings... I'll... Spare... You... For now..." Momoko managed to say before quicky getting all her weapons and running off into the distance Kaoru looks at Dai "I guess I should go too..." Miyako mumbled as she stood up, wiping away her tears Dai didn't move a muscle Kaoru stood there, wondering what to do what had felt like days were merely seconds The times she felt with Miyako were disappearing...

"Miyako wait!" Kaoru shouted Dai looks at Kaoru "What is it Kaoru? Do you wish to kill me?" Miyako asked Dai stays silent still waiting on his sister "Why did you do this?" Kaoru asked "I was programmed to kill you, by your enemy... But unlike other raiders I- I-.. I was...-" Raiders bursted into the room interrupting Miyako from talking

Dai attacks them "Oh crud... Their here..." Miyako mumbled "What?!" Kaoru yelled "Their not on my side! Their other raiders from the other team!" Miyako explained "What?!" Kaoru yelled "What?!" Kaoru yelled "There are only one kind of Raiders" Dai said

"No, as a raider I know who's who! And their not! Their obviously from-" "Surrender now!" The 'raider' said "NEVER!" Dai shouts as he shoots them "WATCH OUT!" Miyako called to Dai, seeing that a 'raider' was sneaking up on him. "I don't need to hear advice from a raider!" Dai shouted as he shot down the raider who snuck up on him. "Nice job.." Miyako mumbled. "I don't want a comment from a raider!" Dai shouted showing he didn't even want to talk to Miyako or even see her, he was furious. "Dai. I'm. sorry..." Miyako said lengthening the distance between each word she said, as if she didn't know how to say sorry "Whatever raider" he walks off leaving an upset Miyako, and a speechless Kaoru. Miyako turned to Kaoru, but Kaoru was staring into space Miyako stared at her, her eyes beginning to water up. Kaoru showed no emotion. "K- Kaoru.." Miyako squeaks, Kaoru slowly starts walking away. "Don't leave me!" Miyako cried falling to her knees "Why?! Why did you lie to me and Dai?! Why did you toy with my feelings?!" Kaoru snapped, as her breath and voice were shaking.

"I never toyed with your feelings..." Miyako whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "YES YOU DID!" Kaoru shouted "YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" "The feelings were real!" Miyako cried back. Kaoru became angrier by the second Dai grabbed out a gun, pointing it at Miyako. Miyako looks down closing her eyes, and accepts her fate. Kaoru went to her room, for she could not bare to see what is about to happen, but little did she know the real Miyako is several miles away as a slave for the synth raiders... _**BANG!**_

* * *

Dae: I feel bad...

Kwhel22: I don't... Just Monika

Dae: Monika?)

Kaoru: you guys killed off MIYAKO?!

Kwhel22: Doki Doki Literature Club... And yeah, we did!

Miyako: Why?

Dae: Go read it.

Kaoru: HELL NO!

Momoko: And let me get this straight, all my family is gone?

Kaoru: WHO FUCKING CARES THEY KILLED OFF MIYAKO!

Dae: To be fair we killed off her synth, Miyako is fine.

Kwhel22: The real Miyako is a slave!

Kaoru: WHAT?!

Miyako: Excuse me!?

Dae: Well we're out of time sorry *runs away from Kaoru*

Kaoru: *chases Daemon*


End file.
